1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paint accessory cleaning devices, and in particular to the device referred to above. More particularly, the plug is used with the above identified device to assure thorough cleaning of roller covers which are shorter than a length of the housing of the device.
2. Prior Art
It is not believed that such structure has heretofore been proposed.